It's All About Timing
by imaginero
Summary: AU FANFIC / Violet Hood asks for answers and so Henry Mills gives her the truth. The truth about his mother and her father the love story that changed everything but destroyed it at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! Now I decided to write my first ever outlaw queen fanfiction so my apologies if it needs work or it isn't how you'd expect etc I'm still working on it! Now to not give you any confusion this starts at the wedding of Mary Margaret and David! This is an AU so nothing that happened in the show exists here! Feel free to give comments because I need the feedback.**

"Love isn't a clear road. It has a lot of twists and turns that lead us to many different endings that either are forever or for just that point in time. David and Mary Margaret here have been my mates since I got put on the exchange program years ago, back when most us here were still going to StoryBrooke High." Laughter came from everyone in the reception while Killian Jones stood up raising his glass not being able to string together words due to his intoxicated body. "It's all about timing and I can't be the only one to understand when the words 'timing is a pain in the arse' is spoken. Lucky enough for these two timing was always on their side. From the start, they were destined to be together. Those twists and turns didn't apply to the happy couple who finally tied the knot today. My only wish for you two is that don't forget the British god father for your first born."

"A thief as a god father? What a story to tell to their first-born hood!"

"Beats a red leather jacket wearing god mother Swan!"

Once again laughter erupted when the witty comments from the Irish man and the blonde woman with a lacking sense of style were exchanged.

"To the happy couple, don't forget the rest of the world now that you two are finally married!"

Glasses were raised and the happy couple kissed but the happiness that built up with the crowd over the past hours were tainted with a raven hair teenager falling to the ground in front of the entrance. Robin looked over to see that it was his daughter, Violet sprawled out on the floor of his friend's wedding embarrassing them both.

"Don't help me up lads I'll be fine." Her words barely audible with her face planted facing the ground. After a few minutes the girl stood up smoothing down her lilac dress pretending as if nothing ever happened. By this time the formal part of the reception was finished leaving the dance part to commence. Eyes still staring at Violet's state, whispers being passed around about how careless she is, and most of all a pair of eyes from her father filled with nothing but disappointment.

Emma approached the teenager at first causing the crowd to break free from their daze. All the whispers still filled the room but didn't bother Violet, the teen became immune to the hurtful words doing nothing but lowering her self worth.

"Come sit down kid, I'll get you a glass of water." Emma reached for Violet's hand and walked her towards her table then proceeding to get the water.

While the blonde woman was gone the teenager's, father took this time alone with his daughter to finally let his disappointment looks turn into the hurtful words she was used to hearing.

"Before you say anything, I have heard it all before and I'm sure Mary Margaret's teacher friends already spoke them ever so quietly."

To no avail the father's words still came out. "How can you be so careless Violet? I thought your mum and I raised you better! What kind of act are you trying to pull in front of everyone here today? This isn't how you're supposed to act in front of the public, you were so prim and proper what the hell happened."

From a far Robin Hood's words grew louder and louder causing Emma to run towards the father and daughter hoping that there's still time before the waterworks came out.

"Robin. Stop she's just a kid." Emma set down the glass but Violet didn't pick it up but just stared at it.

"Emma just leave us alone please this isn't your mess to deal with."

"I'm not a mess dad. I'm the product of what you did to our family. This." Violet pointed to herself. "Is what you caused and what mum is trying to fix."

Emma heard Violet's words as swords piercing through enemies. Built up rage and anger was hidden underneath but covered by Violet's neutral tone and facial expression.

"Robin just leave please." Emma closed her eyes as the words left her mouth. She didn't have the right to say those words but she did have the right to protect children, after all that's what her job entails her to do.

"We're leaving in an hour."

"Don't worry your prim and proper daughter will come out by then."

Robin looked at his daughter in shock and Emma just sat there pretending everything was fine, that nothing ever happened.

"You know Emma I didn't want to come to this wedding. But, I figured that David and Mary Margaret did nothing so why do they need to question my loyalty and love towards them."

"But showing up drunk to the reception an hour late?"

Violet sighed heavily taking a sip from her water. "Mum left what else was I supposed to do? Dad came here with full awareness that she was going to leave us. Did he even care? They were married for years and he threw it all away for what? His business and a woman named Regina Mills? Did he even love mum? Did he even love me?"

Emma took all that the teenager said to heart. From a far the family seemed to be nothing but a picture perfect one straight from high school. But no one knew the painful paths the family took, the hurt each of them experienced except for Emma, Killian, David, and Mary Margaret. Replaying the words from the teen's mouth over again her eyes widened when the name Regina Mills was spoken. She hasn't heard that name since university, none of them have.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Regina Mills?"

"Yea."

"Mum, she said it once when I helped her up the stairs after she had too much to drink. Dad was gone on his late trips with Killian once again. She said that dad never loved her but always loved Regina Mills, that she knew but never believed it because she hoped one day maybe dad would love her like he used to. Some thought huh? Look at us now all broken and I'm left with him."

"Marian said that about your dad and Regina?"

"Yes. Then after that day I asked her about it and she told me to never speak of her name ever again."

"Interesting."

Violet looked at her dad across the room chatting away with old friends he had in university. All smiles looking as if everything was whole within his body, within his soul. The girl wondered how that must feel like, when all that wanders in her mind is the feeling of disappointment.

"Mum left." Violet spoke breaking the silent car ride back to their house.

"I'm aware of that."

"Oh, so you didn't bother to say goodbye?"

"I did Violet this morning before I left."

"Wow nice effort from Robin Hood! You managed to speak to her before going off. Nice one dad maybe you deserve a medal."

"Violet Ann Hood."

"You know dad, I wonder why mum told me to live with you when I would clearly be happier with her. Maybe she can clearly see that you would be gone without one of us. But then I think to myself why she would even care about you still when you don't care about her."

"I love your mother."

"Funny way of showing it." She scoffed hitting a nerve inside her father.

Robin stopped the car having his anger build up within.

"Violet I gave everything to you and your mother. If you think that I never tried then y-"

"Yes, dad I do think that. Maybe mum fell too hard for that British accent of yours she couldn't see clearly."

"I love her."

"Then why didn't you show it. Why didn't you show either of us? You were probably too busy with that Regina Mills to do anything."

"What did you say?"

"Who's Regina Mills dad. I don't want to hear some crap excuse if she's your mistress or someone you happen to pick up on the street then admit it. I've heard mum cry for too long she was too scared to ask you where your heart belonged because it sure as hell didn't belong to her or me."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know I wish that you're the one who left because at least I would be left with the parent who cared about me and not their work or some bitch on the side."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Violet, one more shot won't hurt you." Rueben poured another shot glass full of tequila for the girl and pushed it right in front of her.

"At this rate we'll need to restock up on everything we had before you came in. We've drank so much already. Not necessarily me more you."

Rueben took a sip of his beer and started laughing. "Like father like son right? I'll call John to buy some in the morning don't worry your dad wont' even notice a bottle has been missing, will he even care?" He began laughing again thinking it was a joke but to Violet it struck a chord inside her. By the last part of his sentence Violet drank two more shots and poured herself some red wine. "Look at you Miss Hood. Goodie two shoes Hood who's always following the rules is finally letting loose. Someone call the entire school."

"Very funny. Look at us the son and daughter of two business moguls yet here we are. Drowning sorrows as if we have real ones to drown. I certainly do I'm not sure about you."

Ruben laughed at this statement with a hidden tone of sadness. To most only the obnoxious side of the Irish teen is shown but, it takes one broken soul to know another. Violet didn't have to say anything more but to ruffle his hair a bit as they both looked at each other and heavily sighed.

"An alcoholic Irish father and an unfaithful British father. We make a dynamic duo don't we Violet? A pair of broken teenagers-"

"Just trying to make sense of the world we grew up in and what we abruptly see everyday." Violet finished the sentence.

"You think we would be happy with everything by this point. But everything just seems so incomplete. Everything seems to be on a constant loop. Spoiled kids we're called, with everything within our grasp when all we are truly missing is-"

"A family." Violet's voice began to break. She had a family one that was happy even for a point in time for one second in their lives all three of them were happy, at some point.

"You have a family Violet." Rueben looked at his childhood friend. The pair grew up together practically without a choice.

"No I don't. What I have is a father who doesn't even know how to love his daughter. Who doesn't know how to say the truth. Who doesn't even have answers. Who is suddenly not as perfect as everyone portrays him to be."

"I think you need a drink."

"Or three."

Rueben and Violet poured more into their glasses hoping that their blurry visions could make their broken selves seem whole. All the liquid hoping to fill the voids in their bodies.

All her life the raven-haired girl never woke up to a quiet household. Every morning would be chaos, but not the kind of chaos that would make your head hurt, the chaos that would show just how much you should appreciate all the people in your life. Marian would make breakfast with the help of Little John's wife Rose. But when she woke up that morning Violet was expecting a silent household filled with nothing. What she got was a different version of chaos, the kind that breaks your heart.

"Flight E314 from San Francisco to Story Brooke Maine has had an accident during the duration of the flight and crashed early this morning. The search and rescue team have found a few of the passengers but there are still more to be found. If you see someone you know on the screen now the team is still looking for them, fear not they will be brought back to safety wherever they might be."

The sound of TV bounced off all the walls making the newscasters voice sound louder than ever. Rose stood by Violet waiting for the names but hoping they don't have to. All that repeatedly ran through the teenager's mind to prevent her panic attack from exploding is that her father flew to New York last night with Rueben's father, Killian Jones. He didn't go to Story Brooke, he hasn't been there in years he just couldn't. After what seemed like an eternity the voice spoke again.

"Rachel Curtis. David Suarez. Elizabeth Robins. Robin Hood…."

As the voice, continued Violet didn't even notice. The world stopped right before her eyes the minute she saw her father's name on the screen. He was supposed to be in New York, he was supposed to be in New York with that drunk Irish pirate considering brewing another kind of beer. Her dad was supposed to come home tomorrow. The voice continued to speak which made the girl go insane.

"Turn that bloody thing off!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Just please turn it off." Violet's body gave in and her tears flowed faster.

"I don't understand. I just don't understand." Violet has been repeated the same three to four words for he past thirty minutes. Her mind can't erase her father's name from appearing on the screen next to the sign saying 'have yet to be found'.

Rose came up from behind her with a glass of water. "Robin changed his ticket last minute Violet. He told me not to tell you." Through her entire life, she has seen Rose almost every single day. This woman is her mum's best friend and has always been. Always the loyal one.

"I'm going to the airport maybe they have something they can tell me that the news didn't report." As she stood up Rueben came in stopping her.

"Oh, no you're not. You just had a panic attack you need to let the search and rescue team do their job Violet. Don't get in the middle of this."

"No offense but your alcoholic father is at least safe and sound in New York. You can call him right now and he will on the other line, my father can be dead so no I'm not just going to sit here and wait when I can do something to help. Move." Violet pushed Rueben to the side grabbing her keys.

Rose looked over at Rueben. "Did you really expect Violet to sit down and wait for something to appear? By now you should know that she isn't some damsel in distress that you can just save Rueben. She isn't one of the women your dad picks up."

"Look Rose I just want her to be safe."

"She will be. You know her, family is everything."

"You didn't hear her last night. It takes one to know one and family might mean everything but I'm not sure about this."

Rose walked over to the family picture of the Hood's that they kept beside the shelf next to the TV. All smiles as if nothing has happened, as if nothing could break them. After Marian left she promised her best friend that she would be the one to look after what was left of the family.

"Family is everything Rueben it really is."

As soon as Violet got into the car everything seemed like a blur. All her life she has came home to a complete family. Her mum was there followed by her father but now her mum left she can't lose her dad too.

"What the hell were you thinking dad? Story Brooke, really?" Violet sighed and started the car in hopes that maybe at the end of all of this was just some sick and twisted joke.

The airport was as chaotic as one could imagine after an accident. People crying throwing anything possible at the workers who are also in a frenzy trying to tell everyone that they have no idea what is going on. She could relate to all the people who are a mess because of this. Just under two hours she was crying about the thought of losing the only parent who didn't leave her. Crying about the last words she ever said to him.

Although waiting in line wasn't going to help her with time. If she wanted to know any information even just a possible location she would need to talk to someone just someone. Pushing her way through the invasion of people in front of the counter she slammed her hand on it causing everyone to stop and stare.

"Hi I need to know where my dad is."

"I'm sorry miss but we can't help you now."

"What do you mean?! Isn't this your fucking job?!"

"Miss now please we don't want to escort you out of the airport."

"My dad he wasn't supposed to be on this flight, he was supposed to be on his way to New York!"

Violet's words got louder and louder with all the anger bubbling inside her with all the incompetent people not willing to even bother to help. The man working waved over for security to put her to the side which if they were smart enough to know wouldn't stop her. As she got pushed to the side a teenage boy about her age walked up the counter.

"Look excuse me security please my dad. I just want to find him. I can walk to the back of the line, I won't cause trouble." She said trying to reason with them.

"We need to walk you out."

"Listen you don't understand. My mum left I can't lose my dad too."

With a heavy sigh the men gave in knowing how desperate this girl was. "What's his name?"

Before Violet could answer she heard her father's name come out of someone's mouth that clearly wasn't hers. She looked at the crowd of people once again and noticed it was the same teenage boy who walked to the front after she got pushed out. He said her father's name.

"Robin Hood, he's my dad."

"That's impossible, he's my dad." Violet spoke loudly for everyone to hear. "Dad never spoke about you. Who are you anyways?"

"Henry Mills."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: thank you all so much for your support in this fanfic the views just continue to go up I really appreciate it! For those who haven't shared this yet please do I would love to have more feedback since this is my first fanfiction! Anyways going on with the story, now from this point on flashbacks will occur but you can easily differentiate it with the divider and the fact that it'll be in italics!**

 **Authors Note 2: I am sorry for the wait I am in the middle of midterms at university so that has been taking up most of my time! I will put out updates as best as I can!**

Violet stepped closer to the boy who claims to also be her father's child. With another look at him she could tell that he looks nothing like her father; not even close.

"You're wrong. I don't have a brother."

"Things can be kept secret you know?"

"Prove it to me then." Violet crossed her arms waiting for some evidence.

While Henry pulled out his wallet news reporters who were at the airport crowded around them noticing a commotion ready to explode. Getting a signal to wait before filming could occur Henry pulled out a polaroid picture that seems to be old.

"I have this."

"Give me that." Violet's anger got to the best of her as she grabbed for the picture in the boy's hands; clearly in denial but having an inkling that he could be true, that they could be related.

Looking down at the picture she noticed her father. Anyone who knows Robin Hood can immediately tell this is him in the picture. From his goofy smile that was always so wide lines formed on his cheeks. A smile so big it hurt just looking at it. A smile Violet hasn't seen in a while. Robin had his archery stuff in hand. 'He always loved that stupid bow and arrow no matter how much I tell him it's pointless now being in the city.' Violet thought to herself.

Although what the teenager's eyes after smiling at her father was the woman beside him. That woman who did not appear to be her mother. She had long dark black hair and a pair of thick black rimmed glasses. The woman also smiling widely, a picture speaks louder than words and anyone who would lay eyes on this photo can see these two were in love.

A weird unsettling feeling started creeping up inside Violet. A feeling that she couldn't describe but she could tell that it wasn't something she would like to keep around.

"Proves nothing. I have my license which clearly states my last name being Hood and if they really want more proof I can grab my birth certificate. So, try again Henry because it is going to make more than just a picture."

While the teenagers were looking at each other they were both unaware that the cameras started rolling and it was pointed at them.

"Live at San Francisco airport a crowd of people who have yet to receive information regarding the aircraft that had crashed early this morning. Through this crowd, we have seen two teenagers who appear to be long lost siblings now reuniting for the first time!"

Before the news broadcast can go any further the head of the airport staff rushed in pushing the cameras behind and went in front of Henry and Violet.

"What's the matter here?" The head of staff got in between the two teenagers.

"I need information about my dad, Robin Hood." Henry spoke politely to the man.

Violet's mouth opened widely. "You have no obligation to call him your father. Excuse me sir, I am Robin Hood's daughter and I have proof unlike this boy who has some ratty old photograph." Violet showed her license.

"Either way we have no information regarding Robin Hood now. But we can contact one of you when we do eventually get information." The man took out a note pad and gave it to Violet to write down her information.

"Can I also be contacted?" Henry spoke.

"I'm sorry only one contact per family and she is the only one who has legality to do so."

"Tough luck Mills."

As the crowd slowly loses interest in the pair and walks away, Violet notices Henry leaving as well and runs in his direction.

"What do you want? First you want me to leave and now you're running for me?" Henry's tone had hidden annoyance laced underneath his words.

"Who is in that picture, the woman beside my dad." She tries to stand her ground but with the fast-paced events that keep happening anything can tip her off.

"Let's make a deal."

"What are you Rumplestiltskin?"

"I'll tell you who the woman is if you tell me when they have more information about him."

"You can say his name in front of everyone watching you. You can say that he's your father but the way you're speaking of him now, it's as if saying his name is a curse."

"Don't read into my words so much Violet, sometimes people don't mean what they say all the time."

When Henry says, this Violet is reminded of her last words to her father. Her last words weren't an 'I love you' not even a 'goodbye'. She wished that he would've been the one to leave. Violet wished her father to be gone and she got it.

"No deal."

"Your call not mine."

Henry walks out of the airport and before he can get into a taxi Violet is already outside grabbing his arm to push him back. With a force, Violet pushed Henry back from getting into the taxi.

"No wait. I want to know."

Henry noticed the girl who put out a strong force just minutes ago, slowly start to fade and reveal this timid girl behind. He has dealt with people like Violet before but in this moment, she is different. In this moment, he knows that he holds the answers and Violet isn't one of the people from his school ready to beat him to a pulp. After about two minutes Henry still didn't answer so Violet took the initiative.

"Come on we can go somewhere to talk and eat all the hidden panic is making my stomach emptier."

Henry once again didn't speak afraid of hurting the girl in front of him more than the world already has. He holds the answers and perhaps maybe saying them all will hurt her and break her shell down to the point where her timid self will crawl back in her shell once more.

OQ OQ

After ordering their fast food meals at Chick Fil A the two sat down at a booth just staring at their trays avoiding eye contact. How can one begin to start a conversation with someone who claims to be her brother? And how can one start a conversation with someone who will break down by the words that will be spoken from now on?

"Out of all places we went here to talk?"

"Where do you expect? I barely know you Henry Mills. I don't even know if that's your real name so I would rather prefer if I don't drive us down to a restaurant fifteen minutes away from civilization thank you very much."

"Ok calm down miss 'I am more polite than you because I am half British' you're going to give me a nose bleed from your words I get that enough from my mom."

"Brings us back to why we are here in the first place." Violet's nerves started creeping up and her hand began to fidget.

Henry smirked and took a bite of his burger while the girl still began to panic.

"You can calm down Violet Hood because I am not your brother."

"Then why did you say to the news casters and the entire airport staff you were?! My god Henry-"

Violet took another good look at the boy who made her world more bizarre than it already was to begin with. Then it finally came to her.

"Mills. You're Regina Mills' son."

"Well I think you know everything then."

"I obviously don't if my dad's side bitch's son comes into the picture. Why are you looking for my dad anyways?"

Henry took out the picture he showed the public earlier. It was his favourite that his mom showed him, it was the very few pictures where his mom looked so happy she was unrecognizable.

"Not with that stupid picture again."

"Look, I don't appreciate you insulting my mom. You don't even know her."

"Oh, but I do."

"Well then if you are the expert on Regina Mills then tell me what did she ever do to hurt you."

Violet looked at the same picture Henry took out earlier in the day. The same picture that haunts her even though she only saw it once.

"She ruined my family."

"Sit down you clearly don't know anything about your dad and my mom."

"I know plenty."

"Just sit down you're more stubborn that your dad was."

With the mention of her dad Violet followed his orders as if her dad was her greatest weakness now.

"They met back in Story Brooke…"

FLASHBACK FLASH BACK FLASH BACK

 _Regina Mills just arrived in front of Story Brooke High backpack on her shoulders and a phone pressed against her ear. Her voice got louder seeing that her friend, Kathryn wasn't there to greet her after all she moved back partly because of Kathryn._

 _"_ _Where are you Kat? I thought you're going to show me around?!"_

 _"_ _Calm down Regina I'm on my way I woke up late. Besides, you don't need to freak out you've lived in this small town before people practically know you by face." Kathryn laughed causing Regina's eyes to roll on the other side._

 _"_ _I would prefer that they didn't. Anyways, just meet me at the front alright? I don't want to cause attention if that's even possible."_

 _"_ _It isn't possible I'm sure the Daily Mirror already announced the infamous Mills family returning."_

 _"_ _Just hurry up, please."_

 _"_ _Be careful Regina this place isn't like it was before."_

 _"_ _What could've changed in the span of three years Kat? In this small town, especially, what did they pain the road lines again?"_

 _"_ _You know what I won't say anymore I'll be there in a bit."_

 _Regina put her phone away and she took a deep breath ready to face the same old faces and perhaps a few new ones once again. She hasn't set foot on Story Brooke soil in years after her mother insisted that they leave to not cause more attention but little did they know having the mayor's family leave unexpectedly caused more attention than ever before._

 _"_ _Regina Mills!" She didn't realize that she was in a daze until her name got called snapping her out of it._

 _"_ _About time Kat!"_

 _Regina started running towards her friend on the other side of the road not noticing a motorcycle heading the same way. The boy on the bike stopped his bike right before it would've touched the brunette._

 _"_ _Watch where you're going mate." His accent shining through although his face was covered by a helmet. Kathryn came running quickly because she knew what's going to happen next. The Regina Mills that this town has grown to know and has forgotten slightly._

 _"_ _Excuse me?! Why don't you watch where you're going mate?" Regina touched the motorcycle pushing it ever so slightly._

 _"_ _You don't know who I am do you?"_

 _"_ _Clearly you don't know who I am."_

 _The motorcycle driver got off the bike to face the person who is tough enough to even cross paths with him._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Robin, Regina here is just lost probably jet lagged!"_

 _"_ _Get her out of here before I ask Jones to take care of her."_

 _"_ _It won't happen again. Come on Regina." Kathryn held Regina's arm in a tight grip._

 _"_ _Kath no."_

 _"_ _Regina, you don't know Story Brooke anymore let's go."_

 _Without saying a word Kathryn dragged Regina across the road and into the school. She has yet to tell her just how much Story Brooke has changed and that her last name gives her no power unless your part of them._

 _"_ _What is that all about Kat? I can defend myself you know that!"_

 _"_ _No, you can't Regina not with him. Especially if he called Jones you'd be done."_

 _"_ _Then I'll just tell mother or daddy. This town has high respects for us."_

 _"_ _Not anymore. Not since those gangsters stepped foot onto the soil. You don't know Story Brooke anymore."_

END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASHBACK

"What my dad the business man Robin Hood was a gangster from the 90s?! Make this story more believable Mills."

"It's the truth you just refuse to see that maybe the person you've been accusing for ruining your family didn't actually ruin it. My mom is not like that."

"Regina Mills is exactly like that. Look I got to go thanks for the laughable story. You still have money for the cab, right?" Before waiting for Henry's answer, she grabbed her purse and walked out.

"Your dad loved my mom Violet."

"I know and that's what hurts."


End file.
